Prise d'otage
by Smaugy
Summary: Suite à la tentative ratée de la dernière fois, Aizawa décide de refaire l'expérience du sauvetage ayant pour thème la prise d'otage. Mais prendre Bakugou pour commencer n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée de départ...


« Bon, les jeunes, la dernière tentative de vus apprendre les grandes lignes des missions de sauvetages ayant été interrompues par des Méchants, on va tenter quelque chose de plus concret aujourd'hui, à savoir la prise d'otage. »

Visiblement, le professeur Aizawa se portait plutôt bien malgré tout les bandages sur son corps. Lorsque les élèves le virent arriver, les réactions se sont diversifiées, la plupart étant de l'inquiétude tandis que certains s'en moquaient complètement. Bakugou, par exemple. Mais après avoir expliqué qu'il allait bien et avoir chuté deux fois de fatigue musculaire, le professeur avait insisté pour assurer ce cours. Selon lui, à la vitesse là, ils deviendront des Héros en même temps que les nouveaux nés. Tant bien que mal, Iida dû l'aider à marcher et donc les voilà, au lieu où ils ont passés l'examen d'entrée. Aizawa se tenait dans son sac de couchage, assis sur une chaise longue et sirotait un thé préparé par le délégué de classe. Aujourd'hui était donc encore une leçon sur le sauvetage de civile, chose tout à fait essentielle pour tout Héros qui se respecte. Les élèves le regardaient avec plus ou moins d'attention, il était en effet difficile d'en accorder à une momie dans son sarcophage. Voyant que personne ne discutait, le prof commença : « Pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que les prises d'otage dans notre société se font de plus en plus rares. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ? Yaoyorozu, pour changer ?

\- Avec les Individualités présentent chez 80% de la population mondiale, une prise d'otage est risquée car l'on risque de tomber sur une Individualité plus puissante que la sienne. Et puisqu'une prise d'otage implique généralement plusieurs victimes, le pourcentage de se faire surpasser n'en est que plus grand. »

Comme à presque chaque fois que la jeune fille à forte poitrine prenait la parole, un silence pesant s'installait entre les élèves qui se sentaient tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Aizawa lui-même semblait sur le cul mais, étant quelqu'un de généralement blasé et calme, rebondit sur ses pattes : « Très bien résumé, en effet. Mais si l'on aborde le sujet aujourd'hui, vous vous doutez bien que la pratique existe encore. Le pire, c'est que si elles sont de moins en moins nombreuses, la difficulté de les appréhender ne fait qu'augmenter. En effet, les Criminels hésitent mais ceux qui sont sur d'eux possèdent généralement des Individualités destructrices. Notre devoir est donc d'assurer la sûreté des otages tout en essayant de battre le Criminel. Je répète pour les cow-boy de votre classe, essayer. La priorité, c'est de sauver les civiles. Ce cours ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à la théorie car chaque situation dépend beaucoup de l'Individualité du Criminel mais bon, faut bien que vous réfléchissiez un peu. Quelqu'un peut me donner une technique pour mener à bien ce genre d'opération ? Yaoyorozu, tu ne participe qu'en cas de gros blanc. ». Comme attendu d'élèves prétendant au Plus Ultra, ils se mirent à réfléchir sérieusement à une solution. Aizawa était plutôt heureux d'avoir des étudiants comme eux, la plupart des autres années n'étant remplies que d'idiots prétendant pouvoir devenir des Héros uniquement grâce à leurs Individualités. Bon, de prime d'abord, certains n'avaient pas inventés l'eau chaude mais les résultats étaient là. Au bout de quelques secondes, Midoriya leva la main. Le professeur se mit à sourire en voyant ce frêle petit gamin avec son Individualité de monstre tenter de s'imposer au milieu de tout ce beau monde. De tous les élèves de la Classe A, celui-ci a réussi l'exploit de battre une statistique effectuée par le professeur et cela lui suffisait pour s'intéresser à lui. Aussi Aizawa lui accorda-il la parole : « Euh... Si l'on est plusieurs, l'on peut faire... Enfin, on peut faire une diversion.

\- Du genre, le reprit Uraraka, avec des bruits marrants ?

\- Pas exactement...

\- Une personne d'un côté et une autre ailleurs ?

\- Euh... Oui... J'avais plutôt pensé à un cas où l'on est seul mais c'est encore mieux à plusieurs.

-Bonne stratégie, les félicité le professeur, ouais. Maintenant, effectuer une diversion tout seul nécessite une grande capacité d'adaptation et une bonne lecture du terrain mais cela reste possible. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Foncer tout droit dans l'enfoiré sans lui laisser le temps de foutre quoi que ce soit. »

La poésie se mélangeait avec élégance dans la bouche de Bakugou, se dit Aizawa en poussant un soupir. Ce garçon... Plus problématique était difficile à trouver. D'un côté, nier que ce gamin n'était rien d'autre qu'un génie serait de la mauvaise foie mais franchement... Il serait devenu un Criminel que personne n'aurait dit « C'est bizarre... ». Aussi, son problème de bourrinisme restait présent, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait eu aucun point de Secours à l'examen d'entrée. Néanmoins, pour une fois qu'il participait au lieu de simplement démontrer par écrit ou physiquement qu'il était bon, sa réponse avait du vrai. Les autres élèves, eux, semblaient un peu moins sereins que le jeune élève aux cheveux en pique, Kirishima osant même le contredire car état un des seuls se pensent proche du garçon : « Mec, je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais ça vaut que pour les Individualités qui touchent à la vitesse.

\- Ah ?! Fit Bakugou en grimaçant.

\- T'es vraiment trop bourrin, asséna Asui. »

Les personnes trop honnêtes comme cette jeune fille grenouille ne duraient jamais trop longtemps dans la vie. D'ailleurs, Bakugou s'énerva légèrement en entendant la dernière phrase : « Ah ?! C'est le jour des tes funérailles, enfoiré de grenouille ? J'vais t'ex-

\- Ouais, ouais, tu le feras un autre jour, de préférence quand je ne suis pas là. Bon, alors, ce que dit Bakugou n'est pas faux. Moi-même, quelque part, c'est ce que je fais. J'arrive rapidement et je bloque les pouvoirs de mon adversaire. Après ça, le capturer est un jeu d'enfant. Et justement, ce jeu d'enfant doit en être un pour vous, les jeunes. Je sais que vous avez du mal à des fois donc je vais faire simple. Hé, machin, viens par là ! »

De l'intérieur du bâtiment apparu un homme que les élèves n'avaient jamais vu depuis le début de la rentrée. Plutôt grand et baraqué, sa peau était constellée de paillettes brillantes. Le premier réflexe des lycéens fut de se tourner vers Midoriya, dit le nerd des Héros, mais sa réaction n'était pas celle escomptée. Il regardait également l'homme avec étonnement et se mit à rougir lorsqu'il vit les regards posés sur lui : « Déso... Désolé mais je ne vois pas c'est qui.

\- Normal, fit le professeur, c'est pas un Héros. Tu te présente ?

\- Ouaip. Avant, j'étais connu sous le nom de Princesse à cause de mon corps qui brille, c'est pas moi qui ait choisi, et j'étais un Criminel. »

À ces mots, tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise et certains reculèrent d'un mètre. Un Criminel à Yuuei ? Inconcevable ! Princesse se mit à rire en voyant les élèves paniquer : « C'est une bonne réaction mais ne vous en faite pas, j'ai décroché pour devenir consultant ici. Quand on a besoin d'un ennemi test, ils peuvent m'appeler.

\- Exact. Du coup, vous avez compris ce qu'il fera, non ? Le rôle du Criminel lui va comme un gant. Il va se placer au rez-de-chaussé de cet immeuble avec l'un de vous comme otage.

\- Pas assez de budget pour engager une autre personne ? Ironisa Jirou de son timbre habituel blasé tout en levant néanmoins la main.

\- Et une volontaire pour faire l'otage ! Vous croyez qu'on peut jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres juste pour un truc comme ça, bordel ? Et tant que j'y suis, profitez bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule victime, c'est juste la première fois. Après, l'on compliquera les choses. Un volontaire pour le Héros ? »

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde leva la main. Ce genre de situation avait beau être le rêve de tout professeur, cela devenait compliqué à gérer une fois que la réalité dépassait la fiction. Ne voulant pas se fatigué, le professeur opta pour la solution la plus simple et qui pourrait profiter à tous : « Bakugou, à toi de jouer. Allez vous installez, vous deux, et prépare-toi machin.

\- Princesse ! Fit l'homme en disparaissant dans l'immeuble.

\- Pas de quoi être fier. Bon, Bakugou, mise en situation : tu viens d'arriver sur les lieux, panique générale, bla bla bla, les classiques habituels. Hep, faites semblant d'avoir peur, les autres. »

Ce genre d'exercice, bien que peu utile à la profession de Héros, put néanmoins prouver à Aizawa qu'aucun de ces jeunes n'aurait une place dans un théâtre. Entre Iida et son jeu surjoué, « À l'aide ! Mon petit frère de 3 ans est surement encore à l'intérieur et je dois appeler ma mère malade ! » tout en faisant de grands gestes, Uraraka qui tentait à la fois d'être sérieuse tout en s'amusant et ce dernier point prenait de l'importance, Midoriya et sa timidité qui le faisait trembler et bégayer encore plus que d'habitude, « Vivement... Qu'un... Héros... Arrive ! », Todoroki, Tokoyami le corbeau et Asui qui s'en foutaient complètement, Mineta qui avait décidé de jouer le pervers qui selon lui « était caché dans chaque foule » et harcelait donc une Yaoyorozu qui fuyait en grimaçant, Denki et Kirishima qui s'amusaient et le reste qui feraient passer toute comédie musicale pour du génie sur planche, ces élèves étaient tous mauvais pour jouer les civiles. « Bordel que vous n'êtes pas doué pour jouer un rôle... M'enfin bon, on va pas y passer deux plombes. Je suis un policier concerné par la situation et je t'explique la situation. T'es prêt ?

\- Putain ouais !

\- Un Criminel pouvant créer des milliers de paillettes tient une jeune fille en otage au rez-de-chaussé. Tu dois la libérer.

\- Et c'est nous qui sommes mauvais ! hurlèrent tous les élèves, indignés face au jeu toujours indifférent et donc normal d'Aizawa.

\- Continuez à faire se retourner dans leurs tombes les fondateurs du théâtre. Bon, on va pas prolonger ce grand moment viril, fais ta vie et fais ton truc. Nous, les jeunes, on regardera d'ici. »

Bakugou s'avança donc devant les autres qui reculèrent pour rejoindre Aizawa. D'ici, ils pouvaient les entendre ces enfoirés, dire qu'il allait juste foncer dans le tas. Résister de leur péter les dents lui fit presque mal au crâne mais il devait se concentrer. Avant, il aurait gueuler. Avant, il était le Bakugou qui pouvait se permettre de perdre face à un putain de nerd faible. Maintenant, il visait la première place et sa légende ne faisait que commencer. Ils allaient parler de lui longtemps, bordel. Mais cela ne se fera qu'en ignorant les bovins autour de lui. Le jeune homme se frottait les mains à l'intérieur de ses gants pour fabriquer le plus de sueur, ce serait déjà ça de fait. D'ici, il pouvait voir l'autre mec au nom de tapette le regarder aussi et l'autre fille aux grandes oreilles avec son regard blasé. Elle aussi, elle le trouvait trop bourrin.

Ça, par contre, ça lui pétait les couilles.

Et c'était tant mieux, il se battait mieux en étant énervé. Il dû faire d'immenses efforts pour ne pas foncer et leur péter les dents. Au lieu de cela, il repenser à ce qu'avaient dit l'autre enfoiré de nerd et la pétasse maniant la gravité. Une diversion. Ouais, une attaque de front le ferait louper l'exo et entendre l'autre morue le critiquer lui ferait avoir une attaque de rage. Ils avaient dit que seul, c'était dure de créer une diversion, mais pas pour lui. Il fallait juste être intelligent, c'est tout. D'abord, il fallait faire en sorte que l'adversaire soit extrêmement concentré. On est tellement attentif sur une chose qu'un truc imprévu peut faire craquer le plus solide des hommes. La conasse à gravité avait fait ça pour chopper la fausse bombe nucléaire et le binoclard s'était fait niqué. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à haute voix mais le jeune homme explosif trouvait cette idée plutôt bonne et comptait bien l'utiliser maintenant. En baissant les yeux, un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'un plan d'une simple efficacité lui vint à l'esprit : « J'vais te défoncer, paillettes. »

Douce coïncidence, Princesse était justement en train de se dire que gagner allait être facile. S'il n'était là que pour aider les élèves à affronter des personnes connaissant par cœur les méthodes d'un Criminel, il n'était certainement pas là pour leur rendre la vie plus facile. Plus Ultra était leur devise, après tout. Mais étant donné les réactions des gosses en voyant qui avait été désigné pour être le Héros, il préférait avoir quelques informations, aussi demanda-il à la soi-disant otage, celle aux cheveux plus ou moins violets. Celle-ci grimaça avant de lui répondre de manière presque agacée : « C'est un sauvage. Franchement, on dirait qu'il a été élevé par un démon. Par contre, fais gaffe, c'est sûrement le plus fort de notre classe, rien à dire là-dessus. ». Franchement, elle devait exagérée, d'où le léger sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'homme.

De son côté, Bakugou ramassa une barre de fer au sol, le genre mastoc, et prit en cible le rez-de-chaussé. Ramenant son bras droit derrière lui, il inspira un grand coup avant de commencer son grand plan.

« CRÈVE !

\- Il a dit... »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche en même temps que la barre de fer explosait littéralement les vitres et fonça percuter le mur en face, le tout dans une immense explosion. Princesse avait suivi l'objet des yeux et, de ce fait, avait complètement oublier son ennemi. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la seconde explosion retentit, il lui fallut une seconde de trop pour tourner la tête. Et une fois cela fait, il ne put que regarder, impuissant, une vision d'horreur. Devant lui, en pleine poussée grâce à son explosion, se trouvait un gamin au visage sadique et hurlant une insulte, dans un costume pouvant le faire passer pour un Criminel. Sans laisser le temps à Princesse de réagir, Bakugou agrippa son visage à pleine main pour ensuite libérer une nouvelle explosion, plus petite néanmoins, qui envoya Princesse dire bonjour à Morphée. Jirou ne cessait de cligner des yeux, s'étant reculer contre le mur, et décida de donner son point de vue de façon parfaitement posée : « Non mais t'es pas bien ? Depuis quand on sauve des otages comme ça ? T'as jamais regardé des films de Bruce Willis ?

\- J'viens de te sauver alors ferme ta gueule !

\- Bakugou, intervint Aizawa, on dire que t'as plutôt réussi la première partie, même si Jirou a raison sur le côté bourrin, mais t'as tout faux pour la manière de parler aux victimes. Il faut de la compassion, du tact. Allez, et j'espère que t'es meilleur acteur que tes camarades.

\- OH ! Rugirent le reste. »

Le jeune Héros regarda Jirou qui le regardait de manière étrange, comme si elle était gênée par lui. Puis, décidant de vraiment réussir jusqu'au bout l'exercice, il se força à sourire : « Bonjour... Mademoiselle... Comment... Allez... Vous ? ».

Chaque mot l'écorchait, bordel. Et visiblement, Jirou le voyait puisque son air blasé reprit sa place sur son visage alors qu'elle commentait : « Monsieur Aizawa... Sérieusement, vous allez avoir des procès sur le dos si vous le laisser refaire la tronche là. ». Le professeur, sous ses bandages, se posa une seule question : statistiquement, ça s'était joué à combien pour qu'il ne devienne pas un Criminel ?


End file.
